


Loose Thread of the Tapestry

by hayam



Series: Unraveling [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Families, Cheating, Custody Battle, Divorce, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: Padme stared at Anakin; her mouth feeling too weak with shock to form words. It was just a normal day; she dropped the twins off at school, went to a meeting, and had lunch with some friends. And bam! When she came home, she was served with divorce papers by Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Unraveling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835860
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Loose Thread of the Tapestry

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt in writing in Padme's POV. May be a lead into a later fic. I accept critique and no flames.

This is… this is somewhere I never imagined I’d be.”- prompt

Padme stared at Anakin; her mouth feeling too weak with shock to form words. It was just a normal day; she dropped the twins off at school, went to a meeting, and had lunch with some friends. And bam! When she came home, she was served with divorce papers by Obi-Wan, who had rushed out after the fact.

She could not even pay attention Anakin's words, which were hushed by the fear that the children would wake up from their afternoon nap. Padme could only to attempt to read Anakin's once clear, cerulean eyes. Now gray with deceit.

"I still love you."

The words managed to break through the mumblings of her not being there for him. And apparently how that his Air Force buddy - what was her name again, Ashla, Ari, or whatever- was the only one that was there for him, and how the twins missed her when she was on her political campaigns. And how he wanted to move from Maryland to Texas.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," she hissed, anger breaking her layer of shock,"if you loved me, you wouldn't do this to me...to us."

She thought of Leia crying when she didn't see one of her parents home or Luke being confused during open house when only one parent showed up.

"Pad-," he started, but she didn't let him finish, not wanting to her another lie that escapes his mouth.

"All these years, all the times you called me angel, our prom, the birth of the kids, how we gave up our careers; thrown away for some twenty-three old girl you met in the Air Force ," Padme snapped, tears burning her eyes,"are telling me that our marriage was that shallow?"

Padme wanted to yell, or sob but she could not wake her kids up.

"She isn't just some girl, Padmé; Ahsoka is my best friend and even though I care for you and always will, I feel happiest with her," he explained,"and years from no you would look back this moment and you would thank me for it."

Anakin had tears springing in his eyes.

God, she wanted those tears to be fake but they were real. Against her will, she still felt a stab at her heart at her husband's tears. It was like he was that broken teen who she just wanted to rescue back in high school.

"Mommy!"

Usually her heart would light up when she saw her five year old son run towards her, Luke's blond hair still messy from his nap. But now she felt nothing but worry about what would happen if Luke stayed with his father instead of her during the divorce. How would Anakin's influences would change the boy's kind heart?

She silently engulfed Luke up in her arms, never wanting to let him go.

"For your sake, I hope I do look back at this and be grateful," she threatened Anakin.

He had already broke her heart but she would be damned to see her rip away his kids and have them raised in Texas by some Anakin and some woman she barely met.

Anakin glared at her.

"Do you really want to fight this battle Padmé?," he growled,"because unlike your politician friends, I know everything about you. Everything."

"Daddy!"

Leia's high pitched voice broke through the tension and she held on tight to Anakin's leg.

If someone asked her what her life would be like as she walked down the aisle, in what seemed like forever ago this is... this is somewhere Padmé never imagined she would be.


End file.
